Characters
Lalaloopsy Land is an expansive imaginary world dotted with many different kinds of friends. Lalaloopsy has sew many magical and different characters, you might feel a little overwhelmed! There are 146 residents living in Lalaloopsy Land (Sew far!). Some little, some tall, some even living on islands and on mountains! Out of these 146 different characters, 76 of them are large - 31 of them are mini - and 35 of them are little! Characters Lalaloopsy afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender Alice in Lalaloopsyland full size.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland Allegra_Leaps_N_Bounds.jpg|Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds|link=Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds April sunsplash large doll.jpg|April Sunsplash|link=April Sunsplash Autumn Spice Mini Doll.png|Autumn Spice|link=Autumn Spice Baley 2.PNG|Baley Sticks N. Straws|link=Baley Sticks N. Straws bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot Beauty_Fairest_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Beauty Fairest|link=Beauty Fairest bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N' Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N' Jam Gem_loopsy_2.jpeg|Bijou Treasure Trove|link=Bijou Treasure Trove Blanket featherbed.jpg|Blanket Featherbed|link=Blanket Featherbed Blossom Flowerpot - large core doll.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot Bluebell_Amazon.jpg|Bluebell Dewdrop|link=Bluebell Dewdrop Blush Pink Pastry.jpg|Blushy Pink Pastry|link=Blushy Pink Pastry Boo Scaredy Cat 2014.png|Boo Scaredy Cat|link=Boo Scaredy Cat Bouncer.png|Bouncer Fluffy Tail|link=Bouncer Fluffy Tail Bow_Bah_Peep_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Bow Bah Peep|link=Bow Bah Peep Breeze E. Sky.jpg|Breeze E. Sky|link=Breeze E. Sky Bubbles.PNG|Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop|link=Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing|link=Bun Bun Sticky Icing bundlessnugglestuffW.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff|link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG|Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble|link=Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Candle_Slice_O'_Cake_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Candle Slice O' Cake|link=Candle Slice O' Cake cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks Cape Riding Hood Little Doll.png|Cape Riding Hood|link=Cape Riding Hood charlottecharadesW.jpg|Charlotte Charades|link=Charlotte Charades Charms_Seven_Carat_-_large_core_doll.jpg|Charms Seven Carat|link=Charms Seven Carat Cherie Prim 'N' Proper Large Doll.png|Cherie Prim 'N' Proper|link=Cherie Prim 'N' Proper Cherry Crisp Crust.PNG|Cherry Crisp Crust|link=Cherry Crisp Crust Choco Whirl Swirl.jpg|Choco Whirl Swirl|link=Choco Whirl Swirl Cinderslippersld.jpg|Cinder Slippers|link=Cinder Slippers Gem_loopsy_4.jpeg|Clarity Glitter Gazer|link=Clarity Glitter Gazer 71YPhIvtotL. SL1500 .jpg|Cloud E. Sky|link=Cloud E. Sky Confetti Carnival.PNG|Confetti Carnivale|link=Confetti Carnivale Coral Sea Shells.jpg|Coral Sea Shells|link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks Gem_loopsy_3.jpeg|Dazzle 'N' Gleam|link=Dazzle 'N' Gleam Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy.jpg|Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy|link=Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight Dotty_2.PNG|Dotty Gale Winds|link=Dotty Gale Winds Dream E. Wishes.jpg|Dream E. Wishes|link=Dream E. Wishes Dyna Might - large core doll.jpg|Dyna Might|link=Dyna Might eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame Tumblr_ndciwgzCSo1rw7vi3o2_500.jpg|Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze|link=Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze Feather tell-a-tale.jpg|Feather Tell-a-Tale|link=Feather Tell-a-Tale Fluffy Pouncy Paws.png|Fluffy Pouncy Paws|link=Fluffy Pouncy Paws forestevergreenW.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen Frost_I.C._Cone_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Frost I.C. Cone|link=Frost I.C. Cone Fuzzy_stock_photo.jpeg|Furry Grrs-a-Lot|link=Furry Grrs-a-Lot Giggly Fruit Drops Little Doll.png|Giggly Fruit Drops|link=Giggly Fruit Drops Collector 2013.jpg|Goldie Luxe|link=Goldie Luxe Grapevine Stripes.jpg|Grapevine Stripes|link=Grapevine Stripes Haley Galaxy (New).PNG|Haley Galaxy|link=Haley Galaxy Mini_-_Happy_Daisy_Crown.jpg|Happy Daisy Crown|link=Happy Daisy Crown Harmony.PNG|Harmony B. Sharp|link=Harmony B. Sharp hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells Snow Princess Ivory Ice Crystals.jpg|Ivory Ice Crystals|link=Ivory Ice Crystals Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg|Jelly Wiggle Jiggle|link=Jelly Wiggle Jiggle js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles June Seashore Mini Doll.png|June Seashore|link=June Seashore Kat.PNG|Kat Jungle Roar|link=Kat Jungle Roar Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Mini Doll.png|Keys Sharps 'N' Flats|link=Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Kitty.PNG|Kitty B. Brave|link=Kitty B. Brave Kiwi Tiki Wiki Little Doll.png|Kiwi Tiki Wiki|link=Kiwi Tiki Wiki Lady.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting Its Little Bah Peep!.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep 51IkYpPZ3kL.jpg|Lucky Lil' Bug|link=Lucky Lil' Bug Mallow Sweet Fluff Little Doll.png|Mallow Sweet Fluff|link=Mallow Sweet Fluff Mango Tiki Wiki Large Doll.png|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki Mari Golden Petals.PNG|Mari Golden Petals|link=Mari Golden Petals ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors Matey Anchors.JPG|Matey Anchors|link=Matey Anchors Mini - May Little Spring.jpg|May Little Spring|link=May Little Spring Mimi La Sweet Little Doll.png|Mimi La Sweet|link=Mimi La Sweet Mint E. Stripes.jpg|Mint E. Stripes|link=Mint E. Stripes Lalaloopsy - Misty Mysterious.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 533634 1.jpg|Mona Arch Wings|link=Mona Arch Wings 10733786_890965417604337_750617902282877525_o.jpg|Noelle Northpole|link=Noelle Northpole Bubbly_Mermaid_-_Ocean_Seabreeze.jpg|Ocean Seabreeze|link=Ocean Seabreeze pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top Bubbly_Mermaid_-_Pearly_Seafoam_(Stock).jpg|Pearly Seafoam|link=Pearly Seafoam Ahoy mate its me Peggy Seven Seas!.jpg|Peggy Seven Seas|link=Peggy Seven Seas ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=http://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/Pepper_Pots_'N'_Pans 533627 1.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms Petal Flowerpot.png|Petal Flowerpot|link=Petal Flowerpot PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly Pickles BLT FS Doll.jpg|Pickles B.L.T.|link=Pickles B.L.T. pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed Pita Mirage Little Doll.png|Pita Mirage|link=Pita Mirage Pix E Flutters Lalaloopsy.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters Posy Golden Petals.jpg|Posy Golden Petals|link=Posy Golden Petals Piña Tropi-Callie Tiny Doll.png|Piña Tropi-Callie|link=Piña Tropi-Callie prairedustytrailsW.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails Prince Handsome.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome TARGET Pumpkin 2013.jpg|Pumpkin Candle Light|link=Pumpkin Candle Light Queenie_stock_photo.jpeg|Queenie Red Heart|link=Queenie Red Heart Red Fiery Flame.png|Red Fiery Flame|link=Red Fiery Flame Ribbon_Slippers_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Ribbon Slippers|link=Ribbon Slippers Rosebud_Longstem_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Rosebud Longstem|link=Rosebud Longstem Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Royal T. Honey Stripes Large Doll.png|Royal T. Honey Stripes|link=Royal T. Honey Stripes Sahara Mirage Large Doll 2.png|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage Scarlet riding hood lalaloopsy.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone - large core doll.png|Scoops Waffle Cone|link=Scoops Waffle Cone 2013 Scraps Stitched N Sewn!.jpg|Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn|link=Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Scribbles Splash Little Doll.png|Scribbles Splash|link=Scribbles Splash Seed Sunburst Mini Doll.png|Seed Sunburst|link=Seed Sunburst Sherri Charades (New Look).jpg|Sherri Charades|link=Sherri Charades SirBattlescarred.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Smile E. Wishes.PNG|Smile E. Wishes|link=Smile E. Wishes Snowy Fairest Lalaloopsy.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest specsreadalotW.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot|link=Specs Reads-a-Lot Spoons Waffle Cone - core doll.png|Spoons Waffle Cone|link=Spoons Waffle Cone sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash sprinklespicecookieW.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie|link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie MiniSproutsSunshine.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine|link=Sprouts Sunshine Squiggles N' Shapes.png|Squiggles N' Shapes|link=Squiggles N' Shapes squirtliltopW.jpg|Squirt Lil Top|link=Squirt Lil Top Star_Magic_Spells_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Star Magic Spells|link=Star Magic Spells Sticks Boom Crash Mini Doll.png|Sticks Boom Crash|link=Sticks Boom Crash Streamers Carnivale.jpg|Streamers Carnivale|link=Streamers Carnivale Strings Pick 'N' Strum Mini Doll.png|Strings Pick 'N' Strum|link=Strings Pick 'N' Strum Rosys Little Sister Stumbles.jpg|Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Sugar Fruit Drops FSS Mini Doll.png|Sugar Fruit Drops|link=Sugar Fruit Drops ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet Sweater Snowstorm Mini Doll.png|Sweater Snowstorm|link=Sweater Snowstorm 81-Yev6R1gL._SL1500_.jpg|Sweetie Candy Ribbon|link=Sweetie Candy Ribbon sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight THP.png|Teddy Honey Pots|link=Teddy Honey Pots Tinny.PNG|Tinny Ticker|link=Tinny Ticker Tiny Might Little Doll.png|Tiny Might|link=Tiny Might Tippy Tumblelina Large Doll.png|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina 71-U4gn91RL._SL1500_.jpg|Toasty Sweet Fluff|link=Toasty Sweet Fluff toffeecocoacuddlesW.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Trace E. Doodles.png|Trace E. Doodles|link=Trace E. Doodles 409736 459400864094130 480646821 n (1).jpg|Tricky Mysterious|link=Tricky Mysterious Trinketsparkles2.jpg|Trinket Sparkles|link=Trinket_Sparkles Trouble Dusty Trails.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails|link=Trouble Dusty Trails Mini tuffet 1.PNG|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinkle N. Flutters Little Doll.png|Twinkle N. Flutters|link=Twinkle N. Flutters Twirly Figure Eight Little Doll.png|Twirly Figure Eight|link=Twirly Figure Eight Twist E..PNG|Twist E. Twirls|link=Twist E. Twirls Twisty Tumblelina Little Doll.png|Twisty Tumblelina|link=Twisty Tumblelina Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini Doll box.png|Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses|link=Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini_-_Velvet_B._Mine.JPG|Velvet B. Mine|link=Velvet B. Mine Wacky Hatter.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter Water Mellie Seeds Tiny Doll.png|Water Mellie Seeds|link=Water Mellie Seeds Whirly Stretchy Locks.jpg|Whirly Stretchy Locks|link=Whirly Stretchy Locks Whiskers Lion's Roar.jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar|link=Whiskers Lion's Roar Whispy Sugar Puff Little Doll.png|Whispy Sugar Puff|link=Whispy Sugar Puff Whistle Kick 'n' Score.png|Whistle Kick 'N' Score|link=Whistle Kick 'N' Score Winter snowflake pretty picture.jpg|Winter Snowflake|link=Winter Snowflake Wishes Slice O' Cake Little Doll.png|Wishes Slice O' Cake|link=Wishes Slice O' Cake Yuki Kimono.PNG|Yuki Kimono|link=Yuki Kimono Boys A Ace Fender Bender F Forest Evergreen M Matey Anchors (Lalaloopsy Littles) P Patch Treasurechest Pete R. Canfly ' (Mini) 'Prince Handsome ' (Mini) S 'Sir Battlescarred W Wacky Hatter ' (Mini) Girls A 'Alice in Lalaloopsyland ' 'April Sunsplash ' 'Autumn Spice (Mini) B Baley Sticks N. Straws (Mini) Bea Spells-a-Lot Belly Curly Tail (Pet Pals)' ' Berry Jars 'N Jam ' 'Bijou Treasure Trove (Mini) Blanket Featherbed (Lalaloopsy Littles) Blossom Flowerpot ' 'Bluebell Dewdrop (Mini) Blushy Pink Pastry (Lalaloopsy Littles) Bow Bah Peep ' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Breeze E. Sky (Lalaloopsy Littles) Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop ''' (Mini) ' 'Bun Bun Sticky Icing ' (Mini) 'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Boo Scaredy Cat' (Mini) C 'Candle Slice O' Cake' 'Candy Broomsticks' (Mini) 'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble' (Mini) 'Carrot Long Ears' (Pet Pals) 'Cape Riding Hood' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Charlotte Charades' 'Charms Seven Carat' (Mini) 'Cherie Prim 'N' Proper' 'Cherry Crisp Crust' 'Choco Whirl Swirl' (Mini) 'Cinder Slippers' 'Clarity Glitter Gazer' (Mini) 'Cloud E. Sky' 'Confetti Carnival' 'Coral Sea Shells' 'Cotton Hoppalong' (Mini) 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie' 'Curls N Locks' (Mini) D 'Dazzle 'N' Gleam' (Mini) 'Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy' (Mini) 'Dot Starlight' 'Dotty Gale Winds' (Mini) 'Dream E. Wishes' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Dyna Might' E 'Ember Flicker Flame' F 'Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze' (Mini) 'Fairy Daffodil' (Lala-Oopsies) 'Fairy Fern' (Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Fairy Tulip' (Lala-Oopsies) 'Feather Tell-a-Tale' 'Fluffy Pouncy Paws' 'Frost I.C Cone' 'Fuzzy Grrs-a-Lot' G 'Giggly Fruit Drops' 'Goldie Luxe' 'Grapevine Stripes' H 'Haley Galaxy ' 'Harmony B. Sharp ' 'Holly Sleighbells' 'Happy Daisy Crown ' (Mini) I 'Ivory Ice Crystals' J 'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle' (Mini)' ' 'Jewel Sparkles ' 'June Seashore' (Mini) K 'Kat Jungle Roar' 'Keys Sharps 'N' Flats' (Mini) 'Kiwi Tiki Wiki ' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Kitty B. Brave ' (Mini) L 'Lady Stillwaiting '' '' '''Little Bah Peep Leafy Cuddle 'N' Shy (Pet Pals)'' '' Lucky Lil' Bug ' (Mini) M 'Mallow Sweet Fluff Mango Tiki Wiki Mari Golden Petals Marina Anchors May Little Spring ' (Mini) 'Mermaid Anemone ( Lala-Oopsies) Mermaid Fin ( Lala-Oopsies) [[Mermaid Gilly|'''Mermaid Gilly]] ( Lala-Oopsies) ' 'Mermaid Kelp' ( Lala-Oopsies) 'Mermaid Opal' ( Lala-Oopsies) 'Mermaid Tadpole' ( Lala-Oopsies) 'Mermaid Treasure' ( Lala-Oopsies) 'Mermaid Water Lily' ( Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Mimi La Sweet' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Mint E. Stripes' 'Misty Mysterious' 'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' 'Mona Arch Wings' N 'Noelle Northpole' (Mini)' ' O 'Ocean Seabreeze' (Bubbly Mermaid) P 'Peanut Big Top' 'Pandy Chomps-a-Lot' (Pet Pals) 'Pearly Seafoam' (Bubbly Mermaid) 'Peggy Seven Seas' 'Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' 'Peppy Pom Poms' 'Petal Flowerpot' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Pickles B.L.T.' 'Pillow Featherbed' 'Princess Anise' ( Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Princess Juniper' (Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Princess Lavender' (Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Princess Nutmeg' (Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Princess Saffron' (Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Princess Sesame' ( Lala-Oopsies)' ' 'Pita Mirage' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Pix E. Flutters' 'Posy Golden Petals' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Prairie Dusty Trails' 'Pumpkin Candle Light' (Mini) 'Purrty Kitten Paws' ( Pet Pals) Q 'Queenie Red Heart' R 'Red Fiery Flame' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Ribbon Slippers' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' 'Rosebud Longstem ' 'Royal T. Honey Stripes ' S 'Sahara Mirage' 'Sand E. Starfish' 'Scarlet Riding Hood' 'Scoops Waffle Cone' 'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn '' '' '''Scribbles Splash (Lalaloopsy Littles) Seed Sunburst (Mini) Sherri Charades (Lalaloopsy Littles) Smile E. Wishes ' 'Snowy Fairest Specs Reads-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Lalaloopsy Littles) Spoons Waffle Cone (Lalaloopsy Littles) Spot Splatter Splash Sprouts Sunshine ' (Mini) 'Squirt Lil Top (Lalaloopsy Littles) Star Magic Spells Storm E. Sky (Lalaloopsy Girls) Streamers Carnivale (Lalaloopsy Littles) Strings Pick 'N' Strum (Mini) Sticks Boom Crash (Mini) Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sugar Fruit Drops (Mini) Sunny Side Up Suzette La Sweet Sweater Snowstorm (Mini) Sweetie Candy Ribbon Swirly Figure Eight T Teddy Honey Pots Tinny Ticker (Mini) Tiny Might (Lalaloopsy Littles) Tippy Tumblelina Tickles B. Nana ( Pet Pals) Toasty Sweet Fluff Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Toothy Yawns-a-Lot ( Pet Pals) Tricky Mysterious (Lalaloopsy Littles) Trinket Sparkles (Lalaloopsy Littles) Trouble Dusty Trails (Lalaloopsy Littles) Tuffet Miss Muffet ''' (Mini) ' 'Twinkle N. Flutters ' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Twirly Figure Eight' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Twist E. Twirls ' (Mini) 'Twisty Tumblelina' (Lalaloopsy Littles) V 'Velvet B. Mine' (Mini) 'Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses' W 'Whispy Sugar Puff' 'Wishes Slice O' Cake' 'Winter Snowflake' 'Whirly Stretchy Locks' 'Whiskers Lion's Roar' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Whistle Kick 'N' Score' 'Wooly Fuzzy Fleece' ( Pet Pals) Y 'Yuki Kimono''' Category:Characters Category:Character Roster